Fox Kids
A notice to newer users of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki: If you are about to make a spin-off please do not claim Fox Kids is airing it without contacting me. Also do not use any Fox Kids branding on the page (e.g. the logo, or graphics). Thank you. - Fox Kids is a network that airs various spin-offs. History The channel was launched by on October 14th 2016, with only one spin-off, SpongeBob With Pluto. Plutoinapineapple launched a new channel Playhouse Disney (now Toon Disney Channel) on November 3rd and gave Fox Kids to who rebranded the network on November 5th. Fox Kids received a second rebranding on October 14th 2018. Programming Current Programming *''SpongeToons'' *''Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)'' *''SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture'' *''Channel Chasers'' *''Magic School'' *''SpongeBob With Pluto'' (only airs at night) *''Sponge Chat'' *''SpongeBob DX'' *''Ghostbusters of Bikini Bottom'' *''Dunces and Dragons'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1 - 3)'' *''Spongopoly'' *''Spongy Questions'' *''SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures'' *''The Sponge Crew Show'' *''Broadcast Corruption'' *''Basket Sponge'' *''Chowder'' (reruns) *''Bubble Bass: The Show'' *''SpongeBob n' Stuff'' *''Indiana Sponge'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Fox Shorts'' *''THEH SUPER DUPER CRAZY INSANE NONSENSICAL SPONGEBOB SHOW'' Upcoming Programming *''Krusty Krab Katering'' (2019) Former Programming *''SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures'' (18th November 2016)https://youtu.be/woTwpuzUick *''Invader Zim'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rugrats'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''The New SpongeToons'' *''Spongebob With Venus'' *''ParodyParodySponge'' *''Bikini Bottom Survival'' (moved to Fox Nights) *''Even Moar Raw!'' (moved to Fox Nights) *''The Algae's Always Greener'' (moved to Fox Nights) *''SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack'' (moved to Fox Nights) *''The Not a Moron Show'' (temporarily removed due to controversy) *''SpongeBob and Friends Answer Yahoo Questions'' (only aired occasionally, removed on Black Friday 2018) *''The Krusty Sponge'' (originally aired as part of New Fridays, removed on Black Friday 2018)http://foxkidsarchive.blogspot.co.uk/2016/11/new-fridays.html *''Spongeymon: Indigo League'' (removed on Black Friday 2018, episodes scheduled to air on November 24th and 25th were moved to Fox Toons) Schedule The schedules can be viewed here. Branding FOX KIDS November Rebrand.png|2016-2018 NEW EPISODE FOX KIDS.png NEW SPIN-OFF FOX KIDS.png MOVIE FOX KIDS.png SEASON FINALE FOX KIDS.png SEASON PREMIERE FOX KIDS.png SERIES FINALE FOX KIDS.png NEXT FOX KIDS.png NOW FOX KIDS.png LATER FOX KIDS.png MORE FOX KIDS.png 87c8cab1c60b32d0e27600a752ae4986.png Fox kids rebrand.png Other services Fox Nights On August 19th 2017, SpongeBot678 announced that a new late night programming known as "Fox Nights" would launch on September 4th 2017 broadcasting from 10pm to 6am, airing programming more targeted at teens and adults, mainly being C-rated spin-offs. As a result of the block's launch all C-rated content from Fox Kids was moved to Fox Nights. Requests If you want Fox Kids to air your Spin-Off please request here. * Can you please air The Adventures of SpongeBob and Patrick? - MichaelWilemonTheMime *Can you air The heroic starfishman! on here please? - *Would you mind airing The Life and Times of Patrick Star?-PJdem06 *Are you interested in airing My Leg!? -FoxyGrandpa8 References Category:TV Channels Category:TV Networks Category:Networks Category:Production Company Category:2016 Category:Plutoinapineapple Category:SpongeToons Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:The New SpongeToons Category:SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack Category:SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture Category:Spongebob With Venus Category:Channel Chasers Category:SpongeBob And Friends Answer Yahoo Questions Category:Magic School Category:Ghostbusters of Bikini Bottom Category:SpongeBob With Pluto Category:SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures Category:Fox Kids Category:ParodyParodySponge Category:Sponge Chat Category:SpongeBob DX Category:The Krusty Sponge Category:Company Category:Dunces and Dragons Category:Spongy Questions Category:Spongeymon: Indigo League Category:Spongopoly Category:Lists Category:Baby Days Category:SC&S Inc.